


Keeping the Secret

by birdswithoutbees



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clan of the Secret Wizard, Consorts - Freeform, Land of Wind and Shade, M/M, Other, Salamanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/pseuds/birdswithoutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of a fanfic' I wrote for a friend on tumblr featuring their favorite salamander consort OTP.</p><p>Behold fanfiction?</p><p>Y/N</p><p>> Y</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly edited version (better grammar, wording, etc.) of a drabble I wrote for somethingsugureta@tumblr two weeks ago. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Your name is a secret, for you are from the Clan of the Secret Wizard. It's such a secret clan that nobody but you, the secret wizard, is aware it exists! You have to keep reminding people that your clan is a secret, because they keep forgetting and walking into your alcove. Don't they know what private means? Sheesh!

However, there _is_ one salamander who understands the importance of keeping the Clan of the Secret Wizard a secret. They understand far too well what would happen if you let the secret of the clan out.

What? How could anyone don't know what the secret of the clan is? It's the biggest secret around, and that makes it the best!

Behold!

These are the mystical robes which grant you your powers as a secret wizard! If anyone found out about your secret, you would lose your powers as the secret wizard! So don't tell anyone, okay? This is REALLY IMPORTANT, all right?

The one salamander who understands your secret also holds a mystical object which grants them amazing powers-- Or, they _held_ a mystical object that _granted_ them amazing powers. When their family found out, their object was crumpled and turned into a plain old hat.

That's why you have to make sure nobody finds out about your secret, and you'll ask anyone who listens to help you keep your secret! After all, the more people helping you out, the safer your secret is!

...But, anyway, where _is_ Crumplehat? That salamander always comes at the same time every day so that nobody will get suspicious since they always disappear at the same time.

However, something seems to have gone wrong today. You hope nothing has happened to Crumplehat to cause them to give away your secret. If that were to happen...

"Glub," A voice comes from behind you, and you whirl around fully prepared to unleash your _secret wizard magic...!_

Oh. It's only Crumplehat. You guess you don't need to unleash your secret wizard magic yet. Which is good, since your powers are such a secret even you don't know how to use them, "Shhhhhh! You're in the _private_ and _secluded_ alcove of the Clan of the Secret Wizard! Keep your glubbing down!"

"Glub! Apologies! Glub!" Crumplehat glubs out their apologies loud and clear, so you decide to forgive them. After all, as the secret wizard, you have to be kind to others. Even if they _are_ magicless refugees.

You blow a small bubble in their direction, and with a cheerful glub you turn to stare up at the beautiful tree above you.

Crumplehat shuffles next to you to stand by your side, "Hey, Wiz?"

"Glub?" You quietly acknowledge their existence, though you don't look over at them yet.

"Do you really think this is the tree spoken of in the legends of the Clan of the Secret Wizard? I mean--," You look over at Crumplehat, your cheeks puffing up, causing them to shut up with a, "Glub!"

"Of course I think this is the tree spoken of in the legends!" After all, you made up those legends yourself! Who could know better than you? Nobody, that's who, "And one day, I'll prove to you that they're true and you'll glubbing believe--"

Crumplehat silences you with a large bubble aimed directly at your face. Doesn't anyone have any manners anymore? You're a secret wizard! You don't have time for--

Well, okay. You don't actually hate the feeling of the bubble against your face. It's actually kind of nice. However, it doesn't last long and soon Crumplehat is turning away from you to look back up at the tree, "I believe you. You're the secret wizard, after all. As a dishonored salamander, the least I can do is believe."

Hearing Crumplehat talk about their dishonor always makes you a little sad, so you shuffle a little closer to them and blow a small bubble into the side of their head.

"One day, I'll help you get your honor back. I swear on my robes that I will."

Receiving only the soft chirp of a glub in return, you take to leaning against Crumplehat and look up to the tree of legend. You hope that one day, you really can bring back Crumplehat's honor. After all, it's the least you can do for their helping the Clan of the Secret Wizard!

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you're finished reading, maybe you could leave some constructive criticism (keeping in mind this was a 40 minute drabble)? Though, any kind of comment is welcome of course.


End file.
